masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I want all of the "female" squad members to survive
It has been a really, really, really, really long time since I last played Mass Effect 2. The save file that I will be using for "Mass Effect 3" is a 100% Paragon Female Sheppard where everyone is alive. I want to play a new game with a new character, but will only do so under the following conditions because getting another result would be a waste of my time. By the end of the game, I want the following... MIRANDA -- Alive (loyalty mission done, how do I keep her safe?) JACK -- Alive (loyalty mission done, how do I keep her safe?) SAMARA -- Alive (loyalty mission done, how do I keep her safe?) Tali -- Alive (loyalty mission done, how do I keep her safe?) Jacob -- Dead (no loyalty mission done, how do I make sure he dies?) Thane -- Dead (no loyalty mission done, how do I make sure he dies?) Grunt -- Dead (I will just kill him in the cryo-tank, not an issue) Modrin -- Dead (no loyalty mission done, how do I make sure he dies?) Legion -- Dead (no loyalty mission done, how do I make sure he dies?) Garus -- Alive (loyalty mission done, how do I keep him safe? He is the exception.) 19:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ My Shepard for this playthru is a Female Adept & I will be using the "Genesis" DLC for this... NOTE: This is my "realistic" playthru of my Mass Effect 2 game which I will export to Mass Effect 3. Not everyone survives & casualties will happend. Like I said before, I have a save file (which I will also export into Mass Effect 3) where everyone is alive. Commander Shepard is not "perfect" (unlike my other playthru with my Commander Shepard that actually went thru Mass Effect 1 and Mass Effect 2 and everyone is alive), so please don't be hating on me. I just beat my game yesterday and here is how I got the results that are listed above... Miranda -- Alive & Loyal (kept her in my main party) Jack -- Alive & Loyal (Did not select her for any duties on the final mission) Samara -- Alive & Loyal (kept her in my main party) Tali -- Alive & Loyal (Did not select her for any duties on the final mission) Jacob -- Dead & Not Loyal (died by getting shot in the head while closing the door after being sent to do the "vent" mission. He died an honorable death. Thank you very much Jacob.) Thane -- Dead & Not Loyal (dies by being sent to escort the crew members to ship, he sacrificed himself by holding back the enemies so that they could make it. He died an honorable death, thank you very much Thane.) Grunt -- Alive (Didn't wake him up) Mordin -- Dead & Not Loyal (Garus was the leader of the fire team to hold back the enemies. Since Garus, Jack, and Tali were all loyal, they all survived. Mordin died holding back the line. He died an honorable death, thank you very much Mordin.) Legion -- Alive (Didn't turn him on or sell him to Cerberus) Garus -- Alive & Loyal (Leader of the second squad who went for the backdoor & held back the enemies during the "Human Reaper" battle. Mordin died here because he wasn't Loyal.) FURTHERMORE FOR THIS PLAYTHRU: I would also like to thank Kaiden for his sacrifice at Vermier & Wrex for his assisitance. Unfortunately, Wrex resisted violently and I was forced to kill him after I made the decision to destroy the base. I can't wait for Mass Effect 3! 11:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ok. I think I've found you the winning combo. First of all, you'll need all female members (and Garrus) to be loyal. Everyone else MUST be unlocked but not loyal (so you can't leave Grunt in the tank or scrap Legion). This includes DLC characters. I might be able to figure out a way to do this with loyal males or no/specific DLC but it's a lot trickier. I'd have to know which loyal males/DLC specifically. Lastly you'll need all the ship upgrades. From memory you can do that without having to do any loyalty missions. Once you've boarded the ship you'll choose: -Tech: Legion (not loyal, DEAD) -Second Team Leader: Anyone, the worst case scenario should be the Tech death. Everyone else should survive. If you want use Garrus just to be safe. -Your Team: Anybody. Moving Through The Swarm: -Biotic: Samara (loyal, SAFE) -Second Team Leader: Zaeed (not loyal, not right for the job, DEAD) -Escort For Crew: Thane (not loyal, DEAD, crew survives) -Your Team: Anybody. Final Fight: -Your Team: Garrus and Grunt (Grunt = not loyal, DEAD. Garrus = loyal, SAFE) -Hold The Line Team (aka, everyone who doesn't come with you): Mordin, Jacob, Miranda, Jack, Samara, Kasumi and Tali. With that setup, the Hold The Line Team should have a defense rating of 1.333. This will result in two deaths. Non loyal team members die first resulting in the deaths of Mordin and Jacob. This leaves us with the following. DEAD: Legion, Zaeed, Thane, Grunt, Mordin and Jacob. ALIVE: Miranda, Jack, Samara, Kasumi, Tali and Garrus. I don't think I missed anybody. I haven't tested it in action since I'd have to start a new character to get non-loyal males, so make sure to create a save file before you head in. Remember, it's very important that the females (plus Garrus) are loyal while the rest are all non-loyal. If there are any changes to that you'll end up killing the wrong people. Last but not least, make sure you're ready to go before you do the IFF mission. As long as you don't do any missions between the crew getting abducted and going through the Omega 4 Relay you'll be able to save 100% of your crew (including Kelly Chambers). -- 14:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC)